A wish come true Bucky Barnes x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: sad story with sweet ending. please comment and enjoy! :3


You lay curled in your bed. Sleep wasn't kind enough to visit you tonight, so you just lay on your mattress under the covers. Your head lay flat against the pillow as you lay on your side. Rain was poring down and smashing itself against the windows.

You couldn't stop thinking about the man. The one man. Bucky Barnes. You missed him so much, it physically hurt you. Your chest hurt and your throat was tight and dry. Your eyes hurt because they were on the verge of tears. Just thinking about him made you happy for a moment, but then you realize that he was gone. Forever. Then everything just hurt.

After you and Steve saw him again, you couldn't believe it. It took you so long to come to terms with the facts. He wasn't Bucky anymore, he was the Winter Solider. Everything about Bucky was gone. Whipped clean, like a flash drive. And he was never coming back.

For a while, you were convinced that he might come back and he would remember everything. Like he was there the whole time as he was the Winter Solider. You thought that he would come back into your welcoming arms. But no such luck. Now you knew that he was gone and wasn't coming back.

You pressed your face even further into your pillow and clutched your covers in your fists. Tears threatened to fall.

"Bucky...why can't you come back? We miss you..._I_ miss you." You quietly whispered to yourself.

You looked at the automatic clock on your bedside table. It read **3:06 am**.

"That's it." You knew that you weren't gonna fall asleep anytime soon. So you got up to make some tea, and maybe watch some Netflix. You throw the covers off your body and put on your slippers. You wipe your eyes, causing any tears that dare fall to retreat.

You walk into the kitchen and begin to boil the water and boot up your computer. But as you were picking out which tea you were gonna drink, you heard a loud knock on your apartment door. You stop to make sure it wan't your imagination. Another loud knock. You grab your baseball bat and slowly approach your door. You press your ear against the door.

"Who is it?" You harshly say to whoever was behind your door.

"It's me." said a familiar voice.

"B-bucky?" You let your bat fall to the ground and swing open your door. And there he was. Bucky was standing in your doorway. The man you had wished to come back to you. And now he had come. Your wish came true.

"Hey, (name)." He was drenched and dripping. His clothes were soaked completely through and his metal arm gleamed with drops of water. His hair stuck to his face. You stood there in shock and awe.

"Bucky..." You throw your arms around his neck and hold him close. You didn't care if he was wet. He immediately hugged you back and pressed his head into the crook of your neck. You run your fingers through the hair on the back of his head. You could feel his breath trail down your back. Once you both pull away, he clutched your hand.

"Come in." You smile a little and bring him into your apartment. He smiled back and follows you.

You sit Bucky down at the table in the dinning room and pour your tea.

"Do you want any tea, Buck?" you pull a second mug out of the cupboard.

"Sure. Thanks."

"What kind?"

"Um...I don't know. Whatever you're having." Oh, that's right. He didn't really know about the teas you have nowadays.

"How about mint?"

"Alright." he gave a weak smile. You take another mint tea bag out as well, and pour the boiling water into his cup. You walk over to the table and set the cup in front of him.

"Thank you." He looked up at you.

"No problem." You sit back down across from him and sip your tea. You two didn't say anything for quite a few minutes. You just sat and looked at each other in awe and admiration. There really wasn't anything to be said.

"So..." You twiddle your thumbs a little.

"(name)?" He asked.

"Yeah?" You look up. He looked sad and for some reason, ashamed.

"...who am I?" You look at him, shocked.

"The people at H.Y.D.R.A whipped my memory, and I don't remember my name. You keep calling me Bucky, but..."

"I understand. You want to know for sure that it's your real name."

"Pretty much."

"Wait, then how do you know _my_ name?"

"I had dreams about you and I remembered you and your name. I remembered Steve too, but you were the first that came to my mind."

"You...You remembered me?" You couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Yeah. But (name),...who am I, really? You stood up and walked over to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hug him again, only tighter.

"You are James Buchanan Barnes. And I love you." You whispered into his ear. His grip on you tightened. You sat on his lap, your arms still around him. He hugged your waist and snuggled close to your chest.

"I love you too (name). So much." He said into your chest.


End file.
